


How do you load a dishwasher?

by Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Horrible Fluff, M/M, San is bby, Soap, and bby is tired, brb gotta do the dishes lol ._., but like fr is having a dishwasher easy??, can't relate I'm poor, fluff??, how do you load a dishwasher, idk how to tag, male reader - Freeform, rip m!r fav pants ;3;, yunho is in shot for like 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22/pseuds/Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22
Summary: Where San and m!reader have a fight and reader tries to throw dangerous objects at him.or where it's reader's turn to do the dishes but needs San's help and tries to get back at him for staining his pants with bubbles soap.
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Kudos: 3





	How do you load a dishwasher?

**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *𝕀𝕟𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *  
> 𝕋𝕚𝕥𝕝𝕖- How do you load a dishwasher?  
> 𝕎𝕙𝕠- Choi San (San)  
> ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕥- “Do you even know how to load a diswasher?” & “You deserved that”  
> 𝔾𝕖𝕟𝕣𝕖- Fluff  
> ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣- Male reader  
> a/n~ didn't proof read cuz grammer sucks :3 like my stories. also this is very short sorry ._.

**third person pov**

Your fingers moved quickly on the controller. You held your breathe as you got closer to the finish line, surely you would finally win. Your car moved fast. But San's car was faster. 

_**You lose** _

Read on the bottom half of the screen. You groaned in disappointment. You pursed your lips as San did a little dance.

“It’s not fair. You keep winning. I'm your boyfriend, be nice and let me win for once.” San shook his head and smirked. 

“Nope, but we could have a rematch? Hm, how does that sound?”

“You’ve said that for the last 9 games.”

“Oh well,” he hummed. 

Yunho walked into the kitchen and placed his plate into the sink. 

“Who’s turn is it to do the dishes?”

From all over the house, everyone said _Not me_. You knew for sure who's turn it was. 

“Isn’t San's?”

He shook his head. 

“Nope, mine was 4 days ago. It's yours.”

You quickly shook your head. 

“Nah”

It was so your turn. Were you going to admit it? Nope. Were you going to wash the dishes? Nope. Were you lazy? Yep. You layed on the couch and grabbed the remote. San eyes you. You caught his glance. 

“What?”

“It is your turn.”

“I already told you it isnt”

“It is.”

“It isnt."

“Go wash them. It's as simple as that.”

You groaned.

“Just go wash the dishes there is only 2 in there.” 

2? That didn't seem so bad. You shrugged and got up and walked towards the sink. When you peered over, you realized there was more than just 2 dishes. This was going to take forever. You turned around and pointed at San. 

“Liar! There is way more in here!”

He just laughed. 

“Yup, now do 'em.”

You stomped your foot and pouted. You didn't sign up for this. 

“Helpppp meee pweth??”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“You’re the worst boyfriend I've ever had.”

“Im the only boyfriend you've ever had.”'

“Still. If it was your turn I would totally help you. Just this once?”

He hesitated and got up. He pointed at the counter.

“We got a dishwasher, so you don't really have to do any work.” 

No work? Sounded perfect to you. You clapped your hands excitedly. He opened the dishwasher. You grabbed a plate and placed it side up. He let out a _'ahem'._ Placed it upside down.

“ **Do you even know how to load a diswasher**?”

Now, you have never had a dishwasher so you had no idea if you were doing this right. 

“Yes, duh. Easy as that.”

You stuck your tongue out. He helped you load the dishwasher _correctly_. Once it was all loaded you step away, turning around to leave. 

“Nope. Now you gotta pour in the soap.”

Soap? Didn't it already come with soap? Which type of soap? Regular dish soap? Shampoo??

“Uh right.”

You grabbed the dishsoap and poured it into a little slot. San seemed satisfied so you figured you did it right. 

“Rematch?”

“Rematch.”

After a while ~~idk how long I don't have a dishwasher lol~~ you went into the kitchen to grab a caprisun. But standing in your way was a bunch of bubbled foam around the dishwasher. And it only seemed to get bigger.

“sAN-”

He rushed over and began to panic. 

“gtvbhnjibnjmk we used the wrong soap-”

“There is a correct soap??”

“idk I've never used a dishwasher-”

You tried to grab the bubbles and put them into the sink. But the bubbles kept coming. He grabbed a washing cloth and tried to pat them down. He accidentally dropped the cloth, sending the foam in different directions. One of those directions was your favorite pants. He widened his eyes and patted your pants. Leaving a wet stain. 

“sAn"

“aw fCK-"

You grabbed a pile of bubble and threw them at him. But thanks to your suckish throwing ~~sorry don't come at me~~ they fell straight down. He made a mistake of laughing. Making the bubbles disappear wasn't your goal anymore. Making sure to get San was. You continued to try to throw bubbles at him but failed. You finally gave up and continued to put the bubbles in the sink. It was quiet until you finally got all the bubbles. You sighed in relief and San was just lying on the floor in defeat.

“Im just going to wash the remaining plates in here.”

He groaned a reply. He walked over to you lazyily placed his chin on your shoulder and nuzzled. He’s tired. He gets clingy when he is tired. You went to rinse a plate, but the angling was wrong. And sent water in your direction. You ducked but San was to sleepy to realize. You quickly turn the water off and cringed. The water dripped down his face into his shirt. He had an unamused face. You covered your mouth and didn't even try no to laugh. 

“Im sorry but **you deserved that**.”

He shook his head and water flew everywhere like a wet dog drying itself. You placed your hands in front of you, trying to stop the water from reaching you. You both began to laugh. But sleep was taking over. He kinda of just fell on you, almost knocking you down.

“argh- san, get off.”

“mmm sleepy"

You practically dragged him into the form and changed his shirt. You turned to leave but he pulled you back down. ~~rememeber that one time he pulled seonghwa back down yea inspired by that~~

“ˢᵗᵃʸ ʷᶦᵗʰ ᵐᵉ ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ“

You couldn't say no to him. Especially when he did his tiny voice. You smiled and rolled over. You snuggled into him, legs tangle together. Then you felt the wet stain from the soap. 

“ugh San, imma make you pay for getting my pants stained-"

**Author's Note:**

> gfvehdbjsb  
> first story  
> watch me not get any views (ಥ﹏ಥ) but its good 
> 
> Tumblr- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/codependeandemotionalkpopstan22


End file.
